Dragon's Rain
by Asura101
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic future where humans live in domed cities surrounded by wasteland, dragons are assumed to be two hundred years extinct. Yet dragons do walk among them, disguising themselves as humans in order to survive in the human world. Now five young dragons will follow the scent of Lunar Flowers on a dangerous quest to find that which legend promises them: Paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon's Rain**

**Hey Asura, here with my second fic. This is going to be a wolf's rain AU. And instead of wolves there be dragons. For those who haven't seen wolf's rain you'll get the pretty much gist of it reading this fic. And you're curious then go the there you will find a list of anime's and cartoons. I've seen it and all I've got to say it's a pretty sad anime, but it was beautiful too. I'll try and follow the script. This will be rated M for the blood, swearing, and pairing of HiJack.**

**Remember I do not own DreamWorks and their product, nor do I own wolf's rain. Thank you.**

**Episode One City of Roars in Freeze City**

It was cold and it was dark as the snow fell haphazardly down to the snow filled covered earth. The snow lay unperturbed until a black dragon with midnight scales littering over its body smoothly. Adorning its head where two ear fins and feelers. His back arch like feline with pair of black leathery wings, paired with pair of fins and at the base of the tail is a set of tail fins. Acid green eyes stared resolutely ahead as if searching for something. Its limbs quickly growing weary after days of walking; leaving trails in its wake. In its maw held a small white flower. This dragon was known amongst his kind as the Night Fury. The Night Fury trailed on in the snow through the ever-growing blizzard. Following some kind of trail, the lunar flower scent only spurring the Night Fury on. He had taken few more steps when suddenly his limbs froze, unable to continue on their path and the Night Fury fell into the snow drift.

The white flower had fallen from the Night Fury's maw and lay innocently in front of the aforementioned being. The Night Fury stared at the lunar flower, the eyes dimming their bright toxicity as the eyelids began to slowly close. He was so close was his last thought when the world faded into black.

0

Outside of the dome city of Freeze City, a train speeded away under the guise of night followed by wheelers. The wheelers drew closer to the train as men jumped from to land neatly on the train. Just as they landed they were erupted into flames as a military robot burst through the doors. Its military graded guns pointed at the band of thieves vehicles. The vehicles drove away as a black shadow jumped from the wheeler and onto the robot. As quickly as it happen it was over as the shadow cut off the robots head, disabling it. The clouds shifted and showed that the shadow was teen with pale skin and snow-white hair. His lake pooled eyes narrowed down at the waste disdainfully.

Turning to his men, he shouted orders at them. As the night wear on, the band of thieves made off with noble goods, shouting and cheering. One of the men shouted at his leader cheerfully.

"Come Jack, we've made it! Lighten up!", said the man.

The newly dubbed teen, Jack, smiled and laughed. Just then they heard a ringing noise in the sky as they looked up to see a noble ship fly overhead. The cheering stopped as they gaze up at the ship in mild disdain. Jack himself felt a growl rise up in his throat but swallowed it as to not alarm his men.

"Man… I really hate that sound", Jack grumble under his breath.

0

The night grew on colder as a large Viking-like man with vast stature walked down the road. His red braided beard swing left and right as he walks with stoic purpose. At his side was red-headed teen with sky blue eyes. Her dress was sea green and slung across her back was an arrows and a bow. Their names were Stoick the Vast and Merida. Stoick paused in front of the door that led to a bar. Turning to his partner he signaled to her to wait. At the girl's nod, he went inside. Merida leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Inside Stoick pulled out a chair and ordered vodka.

"This city is less fit for a man much less fit for a dog", Stoick growled.

The bartender looked up from his work as he responded to the ex-sheriff.

"I do not know where your from but out here it's to survival fittest here", the bartender said as he caught sight of Stoick's gun.

Stoick noticing the man's gaze smiled, "Helps to have a friend out there. Don't know what might come across. Bears, wolves… dragons."

The bartender stilled from his work at the word dragons and smile wistfully.

"Now that's a tale I haven't heard since I was a child. My grandfather would tell me tales about mystical fire breathing flying reptiles. Said that only them know where to find paradise", the bartender chuckled.

Stoick slammed down his now empty glass and shouted, "Those reptiles are real alright! They're nothing but blood thirsty beasts who would take everything from you!"

The bartender raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Chill alright. Besides they've died out about two hundred years ago", said the bartender.

Outside, Merida raised her head up at the sound of knock over trash cans to see a band of men carrying loads of good walking down the alleyway. One of them was a teen. Merida's eyes widen exponentially at the sight of a white ice-covered dragon with fins on the side of its head attached to the pair of adorning horns. Sharp ice protrusions protruded from its forearms and mid back as dorsal spines. The fins flared open as the ice dragon sensed eyes on him and turned his head revealing a pair of lake pooled eyes.

Merida immediately drew her bow and notched an arrow but in her haste knocked over an empty trash can. The sound alerting her partner inside. Merida released her arrow but missed as the dragon shot forward and ran into the darkness of the alleyway. Stoick came bumbling out with his hand encased around the gun, pointing at the alleyway. Upon seeing empty space, Stoick glanced at his partner before walking into the alleyway. Kneeling down to see claw marks of the size of a dragon.

0

The underground was dark, but Jack easily made his way through it with his men at his heel.

"Jack wait up!", shouted from one of them.

Jack paused in his haste to get away to wait for his men. They pulled up in front of him gasping for air for their tired limbs since they were still carrying the loaded goods.

"What's the fire man…", wheezed one of them.

Instead of answering Jack replied, "Theirs another shipment coming tomorrow."

"Another one?", replied weakly a small kid of only fifteen.

Jack glanced at the kid then fixated the larger two men.

"You two are in advance", Jack said.

"Why doesn't that surprise us", muttered one of them.

"But we've lost two men just as of last night. We can't take another hit like that! We couldn't possibly…", the kid finished weakly.

Jack felt pity on the poor kid but knew that if they were to survive this winter then they had to act.

"You are on standby. Those who are not ready to fight should stay out of the way", Jack said as he turned and disappeared in the dark.

0

Next morning Jack found half of his men surrounding a tree, murmuring against each other. Curious Jack walked up to them but could not get a good look at what they're looking at. Fed up, Jack spoke announcing his presence.

"What is it?", Jack asks drawing a man attention away from the thing.

"It looks like a Komodo dragon, but I've seen anything like it", replied the man as he moves away from the object.

Jack gasp as he finally saw what his men are staring at. From the back of it, the scales were midnight black and at the base of the tail is a set of tailfins.

"That's not a Komodo dragon", Jack said, "Pull it out."

The men looked at each other hesitantly before reaching in under the tree and grasped the tail. The creatures eyes snapped open to reveal acidic green eyes. The creature jumped and lurch forward, its jaw embedded in the man's throat, killing him instantly. The creature pulled away and jumped to its next victim when a second men aimed a firearm at the thing. With its jaws enclosing on the throat, crushing the windpipe and bones under the pressure. Letting the lifeless corpse fall from its broad maw, lips draw back in a vicious snarl at the next poor victim.

Jack pushed the unfortunate victim out of the way drawing the creatures eyes to him. Jack smiled despite of the situation.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here", Jack snickered before jumping off the rock and running off.

The creature snarled before taking off after the teen. The unfortunate victim, or kid rather, stood up and ran after them. Jack turned to see that the dragon was chasing after him. Coming to a desolate spot with ruins of building here and there, Jack abruptly stopped and turned to face the midnight dragon. The dragon had its wings flared; its body crouched low to the ground. Its silted eyes narrowed in on him. In the dragon's eyes showed a white ice-covered dragon.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled", Jack said with no Ill intent in his words.

"I was protecting myself, nothing more", said the dragon.

"You shouldn't jumped to killing. Here, your presence alone will attract unwanted attention", Jack said.

"Your presence do not", snarled the dragon.

"I know how to hide. The question is do you?", Jack teased.

The dragon growls darkly at the tease.

"The name's Jack, I'm a Blizzard Wraith. What's yours?", Jack said.

The dragon paused in his growling to considered the question. The teen, Jack was it, looked friendly enough. Though now he's not growling with hostility, his eyes remain silted at Jack. The dragon raised his head to sniff at the air to distinguish any traps or hidden weapons. Finally the dragon nodded and raised his body from crouching. Sitting down on his haunches, the dragon fixated his stare on Jack. Jack fidgeted under the look, still waiting on the dragon's response.

"Hiccup… Hiccup the Night Fury", responded the dragon.

Jack's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"_The_ Night Fury!? I thought you guys were well…", Jack couldn't finish his sentence not wanting to seem rude.

The Night Fury tilted his head in a curious manner.

"What? Extinct? There are few of us now then ever were after a terrible fate", Hiccup said.

Jack's eyes grew darker at that sentence, the corner of his lips downturned.

"I'm sorry to hear that…", Jack murmured.

Hiccup lowered his head in somberness.

"I'm… I'm sorry for killing your friends", Hiccup muttered under his breath almost ashamedly.

Jack smile came back, lighting up his eyes. With a nonchalant wave, Jack responded, "Oh, don't worry. They're not my friends and really I was gonna drop them soon anyway."

Hiccup looked up in surprise but was interrupted by a kid who came barging in between them, swinging a wrench wildly with his eyes closed. Hiccup jumped back snarling when the wrench came close to connecting with his head. The kid position himself in front of Jack as of means to protect him from the black beast. At the intrusion, Hiccup lowered himself to the ground, bunching his muscles for an attack. Jack seeing this immediately took action. He could care less for adults, but kids were altogether a different manner. Jumping in between the two, Jack raised his arms up to separate the two beings.

"Woah, woah. Remember what I just said about killing?", Jack said as he faced the Night Fury.

Hiccup growled deeply in his throat before turning away and running off, without sparing Jack one last look. Jack released a breath he did not know he was holding. Turning to the kid, Jack fixated him with a stern look.

"Look kiddo, I appreciate you coming to my help and all but cannot risked your life like that! Who knows what that dragon would do to you", Jack said as he placed a consoling hand on the kids head.

"I-I just… wanted to help you as you've always helped me…", in a quieter voice he added, "… like friends."

Jack smile, "Of course we're friends silly. Now run along now while I try to find this wild dragon to give a stern talking to, alright?"

The kid smiled and ran off without a second thought, very elated to be called friends with the boss. Jack watched the kid go before turning to face the direction where the Night Fury ran off.

0

The Night Fury glared hatefully at his reflection. Toxic green eyes bearing hatred with the intensity to ignite fires. At the thought fires, an unpleasant image filled his mind. Scoffing away the hurtful image, Hiccup raised his right paw and slashed at the water. The water rippled greatly showing a distorted reflection of him then settled calmly now showing a full and detail reflection and something else. Hiccup whirled around snarling at the intruder from earlier.

"What do you want!?", Hiccup snarled.

Jack held up his hand in a placating manner, a grin stretched across his face.

"Chill, Hiccup. Just want to talk, alright?", Jack said cheerily.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and proceeded forward with the successfully ignoring the teen. That is until the teen jumped on his back. Hiccup instinctually reared up his back and buck the teen off of him. Turning and pouncing on the dazed boy, Hiccup roared in his ear. Placing one last hateful glare, Hiccup took off.

Jack, now undazed, shouted, "Wait! Not that way, it's the town!"

But the Night Fury was too far gone. Hiccup pulled into a trot after making sure he'd lost the snow-white hair teen. Snorting haughtily, Hiccup faced onward into the town. Drawing many glances thrown his way. Hiccup did his best to ignore them but when one curious man or hunter by the smell of him came close to Hiccup, Hiccup whirled and snapped at the poor hunter; the hunter scurrying off right afterward. Hiccup was just about turn a corner when heard a gun being cocked, turning sharply and baring himself low to the ground, Hiccup saw a man of Viking stature with burly braided red hair aiming a shotgun at him.

His partner beside him aimed her bow and arrow at him, her unruly red hair fell elegantly on her shoulders. But that's not what drew Hiccup's attention. But before he could so much bunch up his muscles to attack or flee, a thwack was heard of a released arrow; the arrow burrowing in itself in Hiccups right hind leg. Hiccup roared in pain as a second shot was heard this time by a gun. Blood splattered the streets.

0

Elsewhere in a bubble of unidentified liquid encased around a young boy, a boy around ten years old. The boys eyes were open to reveal chocolate brown irises and blood red orbs. Below a scientist looked up and gasped in shock drawing his partner to look at as well. The second scientist gasp and ran off to get higher authority.

0

Jack looked on in silence as the Night Fury was dragged and locked into a cage. The bullet has hit its mark but luckily, Jack was able to see that the bullet lodge itself in its left forearm, barely surpassing the scaly flesh. The scales were too thick for the bullet. With the cage secured to the truck, the truck spurred to life and drove off. Leaving an indignant Viking-like man behind sputtering about hunter's right and all. His partner off to the side looking after the rapidly disappearing truck.

"Well there goes making a new friend…", Jack muttered before taking off down the alleyway.

0

Blood dripped down from inside of the cage that holds the Night Fury. The Night Fury groaned softly in pain but remain still. Suddenly a flowery scent, a lunar flower scent reached his nose almost causing for Hiccup to upright instantly but was weary from traveling on foot and weak from lost of blood. Then there was a new scent filling his nostrils. Hiccup flared his nose as he took in the scent. It was a dragon. Slowly, Hiccup opened up his eyes to see a golden lung dragon. It was golden all over with short, nimble legs. Two adorning curved horns sat on the side of its head. Two thin whiskers on his long and thin but powerful snout. Its golden mane flowing freely as if it was flying.

This dragon was known as the Golden Crown amongst his kind. Its amber eyes stared inquisitively down at Hiccup. Though, Hiccup had a feeling he was mute. Rolling his eyes at meeting another dragon, even though this one was more sensible than the last, Hiccup closed his eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want?", Hiccup snarked.

The Golden Crown chirped in response but oddly enough, Hiccup could understand him without the use of words.

"Oh just don't mind me, it's not like I've got shot at twice and ended up here inside of a cage", Hiccup drawled.

The lung dragon chirped again. But before Hiccup had a chance to respond a third voice spoke, or more like shouted.

"Hey, you! What are doing in here, what department are you from?!", shouted a man standing next to a colorful lady.

The dragon, now very much a teen, slightly rounded with golden hair and amber eyes turned around in surprise. Hiccup chose to block out the one-sided conversation and closed his eyes.

0

Two figureheads of each different department walked hurriedly down the hall to the containment room. One tall and with a lean build with Easter blue colored hair tied up in a low ponytail; his arms littered with tribal tattoos. His eyes were the color of moss. His name was E. Aster Bunnymund, and he was a detective on this particular case. Next to him was a very vibrant and colorful lady with hair dyed like a rainbow of sorts, her body was petite, and she was wearing peacock feathered earrings. Her name was Toothiana, or Tooth for short. She happened to be a researcher and scientist under a secret government project on lunar flowers.

"I figured as much something like this would be under your office and so the very reason why I called you here Tooth", Bunny said.

"And do you think its alive?", Tooth asked out of curiosity.

"Just barely, could it be possible…", they entered the room to see a teen with golden hair and wearing yellow t-shirt and jeans, "Hey, you! What are doing in here, what department are you from?!"

The teen whirled around in surprise before gesturing wildly with his hands. Bunny grew more irritated at the fact that the kid was mute and had no way of communicating, that is until Tooth stepped forward.

"Oh, you're with the cleaning crew", Tooth said.

"The cleaning supplies are just down that hall", Bunny gestured to the hall on the left.

The teen nodded gratefully, turn and left down the hall but stopped short hidden in the darkness and peered out to eavesdrop. The two adults walked up to the cage and leaned down to stare at the creature.

"Do you think it could be a dragon?", Bunnymund asks.

"It could be possible. I never seen a dragon, and what's more this could be what's getting Jamie to react", Tooth said.

"Oh not this Jamie again", Bunny grumbled, "It because of him that you and I broke up."

Tooth rounded on Bunny, "Stop acting like an idiot and bring this up to the lab!"

Bunny took a step back, raising up his arm in surrender, "I'll have someone bring it up later. You know reptiles and I don't mix."

Tooth sighed, "And this is the reason why we would've never worked."

Bunny dropped his hands, "Oi, don't give up hope Tooth, everything will work out."

0

Jack signaled his men as he watched more shipment being delivered to the facility. About to signal his men to move but stopped when a familiar scent reached his nose. Turning to see the kid from earlier with clenched fists and determination swirling in his sea green eyes. His red hair blowing in the slight wind.

"I want to come with you guys… I want to fight! Just please… tell me what to do", the kid said.

Jack watch the kid for any signs of fear, contemplating on what should he do next.

0

The dragon returned and chirped at the Night Fury. Hiccup opened his eyes to regard the dragon before him before answering.

"I can get out whenever I've feel like to", Hiccup said tiredly, "I just need a place to rest."

The dragon growled before snapping at the bars.

"Leave the city with you?", Hiccup question in disbelief, "I can't leave… at least not yet."

The dragon chirped in question.

"I'm looking for something… it has a flower scent… a lunar scent", Hiccup said.

The Golden Crown seemed to have smiled before growling and snapping his jaws around the bar of the cage. Hiccup stilled in shock before he too snapped his powerful jaws on the cage and pulled. The bars were pried open enough for the Night Fury to crawl through. The Golden Crown yipped in joy and bounded over to Hiccup. Hiccup refrained from jumping back from the close space and nodded his gratitude.

"The names Hiccup", Hiccup said.

The dragon chirped in response.

"Sanderson? How about I'll call you Sandy for short?", Hiccup said.

0

The alarm was ringing loudly that Jack was pretty sure vibrated the whole city. Guns were blazing and nearly half of his men were dead. Tightening his hold on the loaded goods, Jack spared a glance at the kid who managed to survived and heaved a sigh of relief. Looking forward, it was a few more feet before they were scot free.

"Jack!", screamed a voice.

Jack looked back to see the kid barely hanging on a pipe that was about to brake under the weight. Jack threw the goods and run to the kids' side in an instant. Jack reached for the kid in fear, his fear disrupting his concentration on the spell. Allowing the kid to see his true form. The kid eyes widen in fear and screamed just as the pipe broke and he'd fell to his death. Jack could only watched in horror as his friend fell, his sharp eyes seeing the horror on the kids face. Stricken with horror, Jack forced himself up and escaped through the door.

0

Back at the station, the station was filled with cop cars; their lights lighting up the blank police department building. Hiccup and Sandy, now dubbed in their human form, easily snuck out the building and passed officer Bunnymund. Bunny reached up to scratch his suddenly itchy throat. Looking over his shoulder to see two teens, one from earlier today, walking down the steps. Shrugging Bunny refocus on the task at hand until an officer came running up to him.

"Sir, the reptile has escaped, and it's gone!", said the officer.

"What!", Bunny exclaimed and run in into the building with Tooth by his side.

Once upon entering the room, they saw the empty cage.

"It's gone!", Bunny shouted angrily.

"Do you think it could've escaped on its own?", Tooth asks curiously.

0

Sandy gestured to Hiccup who had smiled despite of the situation they found themselves in.

"Yeah, Sandy. Don't worry, my wounds have healed. After all, it is a full moon tonight", Hiccup said.

Hiccup laid down and stared at the moon for a few minutes before turning to face Sandy, a small smile hugging his face.

"So Sandy, what made you escape with me?", Hiccup asked in genuine curiosity.

Sandy gestured wildly.

"Oh yeah, thanks", Hiccup said.

Sandy gestured again.

Hiccup didn't need to turn to see what he'd signal this time.

"I'm heading to Paradise", Hiccup whispered in the wind.

Sandy looked shocked and surprise until a large grin adorn his facial features. Hiccup gazed up at the full moon and said:

"There isn't any moonlight here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Asura101, is back and with episode two! I hoped you'd all liked my second fic. I'm really excited to write this one for you guys. Special shout out to LunaFox2234! To clear up any confusions here about Hiccup and Jack strange behaviors is that I'd try to stick to the script and sticking to their personalities, but I think I did alright? Here we go, episode two. Remember this is an anime AU and HiJack fic. Rated M. please leave favs and reviews!**

**I do not own DreamWorks and Disney products and/or wolf's rain.**

**Episode Two Rapunzel who does not Roar.**

Ruins of the city littered in the mud-brown lake. However one building remain collected and stood tall amongst the destruction. Inside, columns with spiral designs held the church-like building; painted glass windows were placed here and there, letting very faint sun light into the dim building. In a room so great, a stone slab sat centered in the room, on it lay a woman whom lay so still could've been made of stone. The woman appeared to sleeping yet no rise or fall of the chest indicated as such. A man entered the silent room and strode silently forward to the sleeping woman. The man's skin seemed ashen gray, his black hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a black robe.

Shadows seemed to pull and drawn towards the man as he continued forward until he stopped at the stone slab. Raising a hand to lovingly brushed through golden silks but paused as the door behind him opened. Footsteps entered the room shortly but stopped. The man's head rose slightly in greeting but did not deign a word.

"Lord Pitch Black, a dragon was found in a dome city in the north", said a feminine voice.

"Yes… dragons, I haven't heard of them since I was a boy", Pitch says quietly, "Have the flower awoken yet?"

"So it would seemed", replied the same voice.

The hand lifted from the hair to instead brush cheeks gently. Golden irises glowing softly.

"Harmonia… very soon you'll awaken, my love", Pitch says softly.

0

In the city of Freeze City in a laboratory somewhere hidden from view, inside the building a group of scientists gather to record data on the boy submerged in the dome of unidentified liquid. A colorful lady approached the sphere calmly. Her gaze fixated on the boy's pleasant smile adorning his face.

"What's the report", Tooth stated.

"Data shows that Jamie has awaken to some unidentifiable blood", said a female scientist.

"Systematics records shows that the unidentifiable blood is somehow connected old fossils over two hundred centuries ago", said a male scientist.

"Dragon's blood", Tooth murmured, "So she's been awake this entire time."

"Although she rather appears calmer now, the data shows she's rather still excited", said another female scientist.

A phone buzzed and was answered on the second ring.

"Toothiana, a phone call", said a man.

"Who is it?", Tooth asks.

"Your husband… err, ex-husband", at Tooth's glare the man amended, "Sir E. Aster Bunnymund is on the line."

Tooth reaches over and picks up the phone and pressed line one.

"Oi, Tooth does it really matter how they address me?", Bunny said irately.

"Just tell me what you want", Tooth deadpanned, really she was hard worked enough as it is.

"There something you need to see", Bunny said all irritation replaced by seriousness.

"So what did you catch this time?", Tooth asks somewhat irritated and curious.

At the morgue, Bunny pulls the white sheet down to reveal a kid with astonishing bright red hair. Tooth tsk in mild irritation.

"Sorry but humans aren't my specialty", Tooth said.

"This kid was part of a warehouse theft. He was trying to escape on the roof but had fell to his death", Bunnymund supplied.

Tooth leaned over the body to see closer but stilled when she saw teeth marks. The size in width and length not matching any data-based animals still living.

"Is this?...", Tooth started.

"The wound is pretty fresh, don't you think?", Bunny said crossing his arms across his chest.

Tooth backed away from the cold body.

"Are you suggesting that the animal you've snagged yesterday did this?", Tooth questioned.

Bunny shrugged, "Don't know. Should've token molds of his teeth when I had the chance."

Tooth looked to the side in deep thought, "I wonder how it hasn't been found yet?"

Tooth looked up to see Bunny scratching his head in thought. Tooth smiled, time for a little fun.

"Oh, Bunny. Did you just call me here because you wanted to see me?", Tooth teased.

Bunny stilled then blushed. Turning his head, Bunny grumbled.

"Yeah, maybe… just a little bit", Bunny grumbles.

Tooth smiled and looked down at the clothes beside the table. Something glinted in the dim lighting, catching Tooth's attention. Reaching down and grasping a smooth white scale from the bundle. Bringing up to the light, Tooth inspected it before looking down at the bloodied cage.

"Hmm."

0

Two pairs of gleaming spring green eyes blinked in the dim lighting of the alleyway. The pupils silted as the narrowed in on their target: a knocked over trash cans with crows picking at the waste. The scales gleamed a brilliant purple-pink in the light as the muscles shifted. The golden mane kept and glowing, running down the her back to the tip of the tail. Her gold-plated chest breathed in and out silently at the prospect of hunting. On her head sat four horns, two at each side of her head. And on her arm sat a sun crest resting neatly on each side. This dragon was known as the Sun Healer amongst her peers. Making sure that her small wings were tucked in her side, Rapunzel leapt gracefully at the crows.

The crows took flight in the air at the fright of a dragon, just out of reach of its mighty jaws. With it being so risky taking flight after them, Rapunzel stayed low to the ground; growling as her meal ticket flew away. However her growling was cut short by another growl from her stomach. Whining pitifully in the back of her throat, Rapunzel sullenly walked down the empty alleyway and in search of her next meal. It had been days since she'd last eaten and her energy was running low. Suddenly, footsteps were heard, causing Rapunzel to hide behind a brick wall. Peering out and over the boulder, Rapunzel could see an adult and a child were walking down the sidewalk carrying their groceries. One potato had fallen out the bag and rolled down the steps and stopped in mere feet from the Sun Healer.

Rapunzel hesitated but at her stomach's constant growling slunk forward, low to the ground until she had reached the fallen potato but before she could snap it up, ran and hid as the little girl ran up to the potato and restored in the bag. Looking up, the girl gasped as two reptilian eyes stared back at her. Rapunzel watched fearfully as the gears turned innocently in the girls head but froze when the little girl broke out into smile. The little girl did not know what she was staring at, but the strange animal was in need of food that much she knew. Reaching in the bag and pulled a loaded string of sausages and laid them down on the floor then turned and ran up to her father waiting for her.

Shocked and stunned in disbelief washed over Rapunzel but was soon snapped out of it by her once again growling stomach. Crawling out quickly but cautiously, Rapunzel crawled up to the sausages and hungrily snapped them up in her powerful jaws, swallowing the sausages whole. It wasn't enough to sated her, but it was enough to appease her growling stomach. Rapunzel turned and stared as the car the couple humans entered and drove off. Rapunzel sat and contemplated. _Who was that girl?_ Rapunzel thought.

0

"Have you heard?"

"What?"

"The rumor is someone saw a dragon yesterday. Killed two men."

"Oh, how awful. What is this world coming to?"

Hiccup felt his eyes twitched at the rumors and whispers spreading. Turning to Sandy, Hiccup nodded and the two were off heading down the road. They haven't been walking long when they stopped a vender, Sandy buying the hotdogs from an elderly man. The two stopped in the alleyway; Sandy sitting down on the steps and took a bite out of his meal. Hiccup hesitantly following suite but nearly gagged at the taste.

"This is awful", Hiccup muttered but force down the meat.

Sandy gesticulated.

"Thanks, little buddy, I'll be sure to remember that. Better remember your promise", Hiccup snickered forcing himself to take another bite.

"So, these nobles? Where do they take the people?", Hiccup asks.

Sandy gestured to the tallest building to be seen.

"That's great. Now all I have to do is sneak back inside", Hiccup said.

Sandy gasped and gestured wildly with his arms. Hiccup turned and faced Sandy, his expression solemn.

"Look, that scent is somewhere in that building and the only way in is to get caught… again", Hiccup said grimacing at the end.

Hiccup stared at Sandy's face, Sandy unable to meet Hiccup's eyes.

"You know what's there, don't you Sandy?", Hiccup questions, "The beacon that will lead us to paradise?"

Sandy sighed and gestured again.

"Jamie?", Hiccup says, "Is the lunar flower?"

Sandy sighed again then nodded.

"So Sandy… you still with me?", Hiccup said eyeing his short-time friend.

Sandy hesitated but at the end nodded, though it was a little less enthusiastic.

0

Jack sat below at the tree where his men founded the Night Fury; his back to his men as he kept replaying the images of the kid's death in his head. One of his men stepped forward.

"The nobles are rounding up every gang in the city and putting bounties on their heads", said the man.

"Is that so…", Jack murmured absentmindedly.

"There's a freight train pulling up tonight. Maybe it's time to move on", said the man.

"There's another shipment coming tonight, make the usual preparations", Jack said quietly.

"Why? So you could sit back and watched? Look, a kid died because of you!", said a man with a helmet on.

Jack tried not to flinch at his words but was unsuccessful.

"Sorry pal, but I'm not working with you anymore", continued the man.

Jack half turned to look at his men. Then faced forward and waved his hand.

"Suit yourself", Jack grumbled not at all phased by the man.

Standing up, Jack took one last look at the tree and not for the last time thought on the Night Fury. Taking his eyes off the tree, Jack started in a run down the choppy hill.

0

"I analyzed the scale found in the cage and it doesn't match up with the scale founded on the body of the boy", Tooth says, "And there's more."

"More?", Bunny grumbled from the other side of the line.

"Yes. There's a third set of scale founded outside of the cage", Tooth explained.

"Christ. What the bloody hell is going on around here!", Bunny shouted, "This city isn't nearly as big enough to hide!"

Tooth held the phone away from her ear at the shout before pressing back gingerly in place.

"You ok, Bunny? You're starting sound like your obsessed", Tooth said.

Tooth could hear on the other end of the line, Bunny was taking calming breaths.

"I'm fine. It's just those strange animals could be dangerous", Bunny growled then added with a softer voice, "Maybe I'm just trying to buy time to see you."

Tooth giggled and hanged up the phone and went back to work. Bunny looked at the phone with a faint smile tracing his lips then putting the phone away.

"Maybe it's time to bring that nutjob back", Bunny grumbled to himself.

0

Stoick sat back on the stone slab of the building and brought up a half full bottle of mead to his lips and drank nearly all of it. Wiping his mouth free of leftover liquid, Stoick turn and looked up at standing partner who was standing a little out of ways.

"Merida come here", Stoick grunted.

Silently Merida came to stand next to Stoick, hands on her hip; her eyes narrowed in on Stoick. Though Merida has great respect for the behemoth, sometimes though, he could be irritating whenever he drinks.

"Yea what is it?", Merida snipped.

Stoick narrowed his eyes at the blatant attitude but let it slide.

"Listen Merida, you can't let them get away. Those dragons will kill ya the moment you'd turn your back on them", Stoick growled fixing Merida with a pointed glare.

"I know that", Merida scoffed rolling her eyes.

"They're hiding out there… somewhere… breathing they're foul breath", Stoick continues on as if not at all phased by Merida's lack of concern… or hate.

0

Rapunzel wringed her hands together nervously. Peering out from behind a brick wall, Rapunzel could see the little girl from yesterday making her way towards where Rapunzel was hiding. Here I go, Rapunzel thought nervously. Stepping out from the wall, the little girl paused shortly to stare at Rapunzel in surprise before walking once more; passed Rapunzel. Rapunzel panic when the girl passed her and ran up to her. The little girl stopped to look up at Rapunzel curiously, and if a little agitated.

"Heh, uh, hi… I'm Rapunzel!", Rapunzel started nervously then ending it brightly.

"Hi, I'm Lera", responded the girl shyly.

"That reptile from yesterday remember? Well she's mine and I just wanted to say is thank you", Rapunzel said.

"Oh that beautiful animal was yours? I love her", Lera said, "So how'd you know about it?"

"Oh I, um, I heard from the store lady", Rapunzel said as she averted her eyes.

"You're a strange lady", Lera said as she eyes her ridiculously long hair behind her back.

Rapunzel seeing this smiles, "Would like to brush it?"

Rapunzel pulled out a brush from her hair. The little girl smiled.

0

Jack was walking down the dark alleyway and almost came across the corner right into the nobles. Stepping back into the shadows, Jack peered out in time to see the Night Fury being loaded on the truck along with some other unknown lung dragon. Jack's eyes widen comically.

"So he's alive… but what is he doing?", Jack contemplated on following the truck but thought otherwise.

"Whatever they do is not of my business", Jack muttered.

Turning, Jack headed down the street of the alleyway. But was collided into by someone so bubbly by the way they had run into him. Jack steadied himself and the assailant in time before they hit the floor. What he'd saw shocked him. A purple-pink and gold dragon stared back at him in shock and in surprise before they turn into fear. Jack jolted at the fear look being directed at him.

"You're one of us… hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you", Jack said softly.

Rapunzel eyes grew bright as the fear subsided and a curious lilt take over.

"You're a Blizzard Wraith!", Rapunzel gasped lightly.

But before they could continue, they were interrupted by two pairs of different footsteps. Turning, both were able to see a Viking-like man and a Scottish teen came around the corner; both carrying weapons. Suddenly the Scottish teen stopped and turn. Surprise and shock littered her face before it became enraged. She drew her weapon and pointed at them. Rapunzel gasped as fear started taking hold again. Jack jumped up onto the roof in one leap, ready to run when he'd looked back to see if the girl followed his lead. Rapunzel remained on the ground as the Viking-like man turned towards her. The red bearded man grabbed his shot gun and aiming at Rapunzel.

Stoick stumbled drunkenly to the teen with extremely long hair. His vision blurred between teen and a purple-pink and gold dragon. Finally steadying, Stoick grumbles as he properly aimed his gun. Rapunzel flinched and shut her eyes in fear. Jack jumped from the roof and landed on the shotgun, disabling Stoick and jumped again to avoid being shot by an arrow. Jack landed neatly beside Rapunzel and order her to jump.

"I was getting there", Rapunzel whimpered but nevertheless jumped to the roof and ran with Jack right on her heels.

Stoick watched them go in his drunken haze. After the heat and adrenaline was settling down, Rapunzel and Jack stopped to catch their breath. Jack laughed breathily as Rapunzel joined in chuckling.

"That was pretty close!", Rapunzel breathed, "I didn't think they're more of us out there!"

"You're the second one I've met… well, third but really I haven't been in contact with the third one so…", Jack laughed.

"Oh really? Who's the first?", Rapunzel asked curiosity peaked.

"Oh, Hiccup was the first. He's a Night Fury", Jack said.

"A Night Fury!? I thought they died out?", Rapunzel asked.

Jack shrugged, "It's his story to tell or not."

"Well I'm Rapunzel", Rapunzel introduced herself.

Jack smiled, "I'm Jack."

"Well Jack, I'll see you around!", Rapunzel said as she took off.

"Hey, wait…", Jack started but stopped when he realized she was too far to hear, "Oh, man. There goes another chance of making friends."

0

It was around afternoon when Rapunzel finally had traced down the little girl from before, curious on where she lived. Hiding behind a tree, Rapunzel watch a Lera plays with her pet bird. The falcon flew off out through the open window. _Oh no,_ Rapunzel thought, _I'll bring it back to her. _Seeing the girl's sad expression, Rapunzel steeled up her resolve and follow the falcon. When the falcon landed, Rapunzel in her excitement did not realize she had shifted and caught the falcon in her jaws. As Lera was running up to them, Rapunzel realized the form she's in and shifted in time. Standing up and bringing the falcon with her, Rapunzel ran up to Lera and handed her the bird.

At the girl's-stricken face, Rapunzel became confused. Looking down, Rapunzel nudge the still falcon in the girl's hands.

"Hey come on now, sleepy head. Wake up", Rapunzel voice wavered at the end when the bird did not move.

"He's dead… my bird is dead", Lera whispered heartbrokenly.

"No… he couldn't be… I mean I was trying to hurt him", Rapunzel murmured.

Lera backed away from Rapunzel at the girls wording. Rapunzel stared forlornly at the dead bird, slowly falling on her knees. In her sadness, Rapunzel felt herself shifted in her true form. Lera's eyes widening in horror and shock. Rapunzel lifted up her head and let out a heartbreaking roar. Up the hill, Jack was trying to follow the girl's, Rapunzel, scent. Then Jack heard it, a heart wrenching roar of a dragon. Looking down the hill, Jack saw Rapunzel in her dragon form in front of a little girl. Eyes widening in panic, Jack flew down the hill at a run and knapped Rapunzel so quickly it happened all in a blur.

0

Jack brought a morose Rapunzel to his hideout. Sitting down in his usual spot on the windowsill, Jack watched as Rapunzel start to cry. His own heart bleeding out to her.

"I never meant for anyone to die… Granny she… she had found me when I so little that my eyes barely open. And she kept me, fed me, gave me a place to call home", Rapunzel cried as she buried her head in her arms, "I just wanted to protect her."

"And then?... What happened?", Jack asks timidly.

"She stilled died!", Rapunzel cried, "… I let her die…"

Jack looked downcast as he try to come up with ways to cheer up Rapunzel but straighten up when he heard footsteps. Jumping off the windowsill, Jack order for Rapunzel to stay put, whom barely acknowledge Jack in her crying. Jack walked up to the door and opened it to see one of his men standing there.

"No one is coming", the man said.

Jack leaned against the doorframe, "Then why are you here?"

"This is my last job then I'm quitting", replied the man, "Jack… you're just too different from the rest of us."

The man walked off, swallowed up in the darkness. Jack gritted his teeth and was about to head back inside when a ringing was heard. Jack looked up past the rubble at the hole in the roof to see a noble's craft floating ahead. Jack gasped, drawing Rapunzel's attention.

0

Hiccup opened his eyes when he suddenly felt a pull in his chest. Hiccup sat up, waking his friend up. Sandy gestured tiredly as he too sat up next to Hiccup.

"Did you feel that?", Hiccup asks.

Sandy gestured questionably.

"It's getting closer…", Hiccup murmured to himself.

Hiccup turned to his friend, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So, buddy, want to break out of here?", Hiccup said.

Sandy smiled. Hiccup stood up and headed over to the bars but before he could transform and break the bars, Sandy tapped him on the shoulder. Hiccup turned to his friend and watch as Sandy pulled out a key hidden in his pocket.

0

"Tooth."

"Tooth!"

Tooth jolted awake, "I'm awake!"

"Dr. Tooth", the man said gaining Tooth's attention, "It's getting late, and there is no changes with Jamie… I thought."

Tooth smile her pearly whites, "I-…"

Before was anything said, the lights shut off and turn on red as the alarm went off.

"What on earth…", Tooth murmured in alarm before taking off.

0

The front automatic door slide open to reveal a tall shadowy figure. The figure stepped forth and into the building.

0

Hiccup and Sandy ran down the hall and came to stop at a corner. However change course when they heard footsteps coming up the hallway.

0

Tooth came running into the observation room to see that Jamie was still there relatively fine and unharmed. Tooth sigh in relief.

"Everything's fine. The lab's power supply is independent from the main grid", Tooth said.

"Yes I know", said a voice.

Tooth froze at the unfamiliar voice coming from behind her. Turning sharply, Tooth was met with golden eyes. The man skin was ashen gray, and he was wearing a black robe.

"Jamie is not vital to you, is that correct?", Pitch said in his suave voice.

"Who are you!?", Tooth demanded as she search for the button without turning her back on the stranger.

Pitch walked calmly forward to stop in front of Tooth.

"Everyone's is resting… and you look exhausted as well", Pitch said as his eyes began to glow, "So tired… just rest."

Tooth felt her eyes began to droop and her knees grew weak. Soon enough, Tooth collapse unconscious on the floor. Pitch glances up at the sphere where Jamie lays.

"It's been a long time, Jamie. You can sense my presence, but your eyes cannot see. You not need to fear, you have awaken, dear Jamie", Pitch said as he tapped into the computer.

At once the water began to recede as Jamie gasped for his first breath.

"At last… we can finally set out on our journey", Pitch said as he smile wistfully.

0

The air vent door was knocked off its hinges as two figures jumped down from the air vent and started running down the alleyway only to stop when another more darker figure stepped out into the moonlight. Hiccup and Sandy gaped at the figure… well err, figures as the more larger one was carrying a boy around twelve. The dark figure turned and faced down the two young dragons. Hiccup froze upon meeting eye contact, and fear seize him. Then the moon shifted. Hiccup's and Sandy's eyes widen at the sight that greeted them.


End file.
